Removable data storage media including floppy discs and the like, are used for recording and playing back data such as audio, video and computer related or machine-readable data. Recent advances in technology have dramatically increased their data storage capacity, while reducing their overall physical dimensions and weight. Optical discs are one type of data storage media which utilize optical technology for managing and storing data. Optical discs are available in several formats including, but not limited to, minidisks, compact discs (“CDs”), digital video discs (“DVDs”) and the like. Their large data storage capacity and compact size have made optical discs highly preferred over other types of data storage media including magnetic recording tape. The performance of these optical discs, however, can be adversely affected by minor distortions in the disc surface cause by abrasions, debris, cracks and the like. Such distortions can cause data loss or degradation in the affected optical disc.
To minimize data loss and physical damage, optical discs are typically packaged in rigid plastic containers or boxes. However, such containers are usually bulky, heavy, and prone to breakage. Other optical disc are packaged in flimsy paper sleeves that provide little or no protection against physical damage from impact or stress, or must be placed into bulky packing made from stiff paper or paperboard in order to reinforce the packaging.
Accordingly, there is a need for a package that can provide convenient and economical storage and display of discs such as optical data storage media (e.g., CDs, minidisks, DVDs and the like) that can be easily formed from a unitary blank, preferably from a rigid, foldable material.
A package that has helped fill this need is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,759. However, the package described therein utilizes a complex arrangement with slots and flaps interior to the opening for receiving the discs, requiring a number of cuts and perforations in the blank. Additionally, although the arrangement avoids contact of two opposed discs at the point that the second disc is being inserted, the fully inserted opposed discs can contact each other.
There is therefore a further need for a package for storing discs that is more efficient to manufacture, easier to use and friendly to the environment which has the capability of storing the discs in back to back relationship for enhanced functionality.